<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons by MistyBeethoven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430610">Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven'>MistyBeethoven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Escape, Gen, Healing, Memories, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Suffering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about pain, escape and coming to terms with the demons of your past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another poem I wrote as a teen. I bring it out every so often and modify it. It deals with facing your demons.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain has grown too heavy, you've decided you must leave,<br/>In the hopes that with an exodus your pain will be relieved,<br/>You avoid looking at the road signs, fearing they will say,<br/>The places that you escape from you must return to one dark day.</p><p> </p><p>The tears that have threatened to fall from your eyes,<br/>Now lie on your cheeks and have started to dry,<br/>Your scars and your sorrows you've learned to hide so well,<br/>And you've learned to hope in Heaven while you served your time in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>God cries from His Heaven, He hopes that you will find,<br/>A place where you are happy, built of people who are kind,<br/>He hopes you find healing, He hopes you find relief,<br/>From all the ghosts that haunt you, from all your pain and grief.</p><p> </p><p>You think of a time when freedom seemed a creature made of air,<br/>Daring you to catch it, still you doubted it was there,<br/>For fear had caught you by the throat and chained you to the ground,<br/>And doubts and insecurities had helped to bring you down.</p><p> </p><p>But still you found the courage to search for some form of peace,<br/>And yet you feel the demons following, fearing they'll never cease,<br/>You believe that they chase you, fear they'll catch you some dark day,<br/>So you move forever forward, afraid you'll meet them if you stay.</p><p> </p><p>But when you're tired of running, and your feet rest in one place,<br/>And you're forced to see your demons, forced to meet them face to face,<br/>Then that day you'll realize and you'll finally see,<br/>The only demon behind you is called memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>